


【宗真】勿近生人

by Circularr



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circularr/pseuds/Circularr
Summary: 真琴没想到自己会在便利店门口被人勾搭。
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 13





	【宗真】勿近生人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stranger Danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484976) by [Salmonellagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo). 



**Stranger Danger | 勿近生人**

**原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8484976**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: 宗真**

**Warning: 坏小子！宗介**

**Summary:**

真琴没想到自己会在便利店门口被人勾搭。

现在是凌晨两点钟，夜色温和，带着很重的湿气。真琴皮肤上粘粘的，森田把他汗渍渍的手臂圈上他肩膀的时候，他控制住没有抗议。

他们和森田的朋友喝了一晚上酒，现在正在回学校的路上。回去得走很久，但他们散摊结束的时候已经错过了最后一班列车。之后，顺着闪烁的灯牌，森田领着真琴到了这家24小时便利店。

“我要买烟。”森田说。

虽然森田的话已经说不顺溜 ，但好在他的步子还很稳，真琴就安心让他一个人进店了，“我在外面等你。”

其实，是真琴觉得自己有点难受，店里灯火通明，光是看一眼就让他想吐。真要吐的话，真琴宁愿吐倒在店外的沥青马路上。

森田拍了拍他的肩膀进店去了，放真琴一个人独自站在路边。

那晚过后很久，回想起这件事，真琴想知道如果那时候他跟着森田进了便利店，他的生活是不是会更顺利一点。但是他没有，那晚他杵在店外试图保持清醒，直到他意识到外面不是只有他一个人。

就在便利店的灯光照亮边沿的阴影里，有个男人正倚着一辆机车站在那里。暗色的头发，暗色的夹克，暗色的机车，加上那人散发的狂放气场，真琴本该产生一种不好的预感，现在却反而气血上涌，心跳加速。

那人手里把玩着一枚打火机，咔哒咔哒地讲盖子掀开又阖上，像是犯了烟瘾，却又不能在公共场所立刻吸上一支——以现在的规定和他的年龄，这么做了逃不掉要被罚款。

真琴知道那个人，他在学校里见过他，他到哪里都是焦点人物——部分因为他的机车 和连环杀手一样的着装品味，主要还是因为他那张帅脸。

真琴没有意识到他盯着那个人的手看了多久，直到那个人突然停止了摆弄打火机，他才回过神。握着打火机的手插回了那个人牛仔裤的口袋。

“好看吗？”一个低沉的声音向他发问。

真琴看了那人一眼，立刻吓得收回了目光，像突然被车灯照到的小鹿，完全呆住。那人半眯着眼睛，蓝绿色的眼珠紧紧盯着真琴。真琴突然意识到为什么大部人都不敢接近那个人。

“啊，”真琴说，“抱歉，我不是有意要冒犯你。”

“冒犯？”那个人不屑一笑，把他从头到脚快速打量了一番，真琴发誓他被看的时候感到了一阵电流流过脊柱。“没关系，”片刻之后，那人说道，“你看起来有点不太好，你没事吧？”

“我没事，”真琴回答，努力忍住了想要揉把脸清醒下的冲动，“就有一点点喝多了。”

“学期才开始就开酒pa是不是太早了。”

“其实是为了忘掉前任才出去喝酒。我室友非要我去的。”

“我猜猜，他跟你说要多出去活动活动。”

真琴没忍住笑了出来：“意思差不多。”

“嗯...”那人轻哼一声，若有所思地再次打量了真琴一番，“你是叫橘什么的，对吧？”

“真琴”，真琴答道，“橘真琴。”

“好的。我估计你知道我是谁。山崎宗介。我不想乱猜，但很多人都喜欢传我的八卦。”

真琴之前真的不知道他的名字，但那人认为自己知道，现在真琴也的确知道了，所以他点了点头。

之后两人都陷入了沉默。真琴不知道可以说什么——甚至，他该不该开口。他试图放松，却觉得一阵恶心，更糟糕的是，山崎依然在盯着他看。真琴发现，站在路灯下的自己仿佛一件被高光展出的物件。

真琴清了清嗓子，走向前。森田现在应该随时都会从店里出来。“所以，嗯，我们从没上过同一节课，你是怎么知道我的名字的？”

那个人有露出一丝微笑。

“你是三年级生，拿体育奖学金录取的。你高中毕业那一年，拿了全国高中水游大赛200米 自由泳的第三名，还是我们学校下次大赛100米仰泳的王牌选手。”

真琴目瞪口呆。

“我以前也是竞泳选手。”山崎补充道。

“哦……怪不得。竞泳在我们学校没有其他项目那么受欢迎。”

“你试试跟那些打网球的说这话。”

真琴笑了。山崎和校园传闻中的不太一样——他自己也是这么说的。“话说回来，你怎么会在这里？”

“等人。”山崎说，“一个从小玩到大的朋友，他妹妹在这里工作。我来接她下夜班。”

“这样。”真琴觉得气氛突然变得有点点奇怪。山崎是来接一个女生，可能是他的女朋友。真琴回答的语气带着近乎失望的情绪，但他现在不想细想这些。那个人甚至只是一个陌生人，该死。

森田怎么还不出来 。

山崎再次发出了一声嗤笑，从倚靠着的机车上起身朝前走来。他双手插在衣服口袋里，径直走到了真琴面前。好近，真琴能闻到山崎身上的气味，浓重的皮衣和汽油的气味，混杂这一丝干净的皂香味。

真琴觉得喉头有点干。

山崎离他只有几公分远。老实说，真琴有点被这样出现的山崎镇住，但也有可能是酒精的效果。

“你知道吗，换在别的时候，要是看到你拿这种眼神看我，我可能就直接带你回家了。”

真琴的大脑一片空白。他没听错吧？真琴疑惑地眯起眼。“什么？”

“下次吧。”

“你疯了。”

“不是，是你太——”

山崎突然和他拉开距离，看向便利店的出入口。他发出一阵不满的低哼，然后低头盯着自己的脚，嘴里还在咕哝些时机太差之类的抱怨。顺着他之前的目光，真琴看到一个女生从店里出来，她穿着碎花的露脐上衣和紧身牛仔裤，腋下夹着帆布包，手里还拎着两个塑料袋，里面装满了啤酒，看起来很重。看到真琴和山崎时，她愣了一下。

她微笑的时候对上了真琴的视线。“是你的朋友吗 ？”这句话明显是对山崎说的。

山崎翻了个白眼，和真琴拉开距离。“是的。”他回答。

“他挺可爱的。”女孩评价道，仿佛真琴是空气似的。

“不准想太多。”山崎说。

真琴感到后颈在发热。他从来没像现在这样手足无措过。一个男的没来由地突然过来和他调情，一个他从未谋面的女生又当面夸了自己。真琴不知道，可能清醒状态下的自己也没法应对这种状况。最终，他礼节性地向那个女生做了自我介绍：“我叫橘真琴，你好。”

那个女生笑得更灿烂了。“你好，我叫松冈江。”她抬了抬拎着袋子的两手，“抱歉，我没法和你握手了。”

真琴微微摇了摇头，示意他并不在意。

“江，我们得走了。”山崎打断了他们，他已经走回了他停机车的地方。真琴看着山崎随性又优雅地跨身上车、踢开脚蹬、点火启动。在此刻此地，引擎启动的声响实在是很响。

尽管真琴不想承认，但他着实被吓了一跳。他不懂机车这些，但那辆黑色杜卡迪看起来是那种要办很多手续才能合法上路的机车。那辆车的车身光泽、美丽，也散发着危险的气息。

“她很好看，对吧？”

真琴抬头时发现山崎挑着一根眉毛在跟跟他说话。他的心跳再次加速。那双眼睛简直不可理喻。

“有时候，我都不知道你到底是在说我还是你的机车。”松冈吐槽。

“开什么玩笑？我当然是在说我的宝贝。”山崎拍着机车的气缸说道，松冈对他翻了个白眼。山崎戴上了头盔，又递了一个给后座的松冈。

“很高兴认识你！”松冈向真琴道别，然后戴上了头盔。

山崎开着机车加速驶离了便利店，他什么都没说，只向真琴微微颔了颔首。真琴目送他们拐弯消失在一个路口，他依旧能听到引擎喧嚣的余音。

真琴又一个人了，感到自己仿佛和一场风暴擦身而过。几分钟后，森田推门出来了，脸上挂着歉意。

“对不起，我借用了下他们的厕所。”森田走过来，手臂再次圈上真琴的肩膀，拉他离开。真琴过了好一会儿才回过神来，跟上森田。“你没事吧？”森田问他。

真琴朝他眨了眨眼睛。“没事。”他囫囵答道，努力集中精力好好走路，而不是放任自己去想那双蓝绿色的眼睛，或是皮革机油之类的气味。

下次再说吧。

——————————————

作者的End Notes

事实：宗介其实是一个暗中跟踪狂。嘿嘿。


End file.
